Truth Revealed
by PowerRangersManic
Summary: Trent gets shocking news that could change his life. Connor takes a turn down a darker path, which could change the world forever. Is this the end of the Power Rangers or is this the start of a new world? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Truth Revealed

Trent was running through the forest as fast as he could, trying to get to Tommy's in time but he was just getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly his head started to spin, _'__Not that much further, just keep moving__'_ he thought to himself... He couldn't, he fell on his hands and knees in to much agonising pain.

"Dr O, help" he through his morpher "Dr O" his words started trailing off and his eyes started to close. "Help" He managed to whispered out before falling unconscious.

-.-.-.-

When Trent opened his eyes Conner, Kira and Ethan was looking over him

"What happened" he groaned, looking at the three expectingly.

"We found you in the forest unconscious" Conner said looked confused "What was you doing in the forest anyway"

"I needed to talk to Dr O but I collapsed before i got here." Trent mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Why" he said looking confused and slightly annoyed _'__A__t mid-night is there some going on between them'_ he thought to himself

"Because I have been having these really bad pains and every time I do, my dino gem lights up"

"It's starting" Dr O mumbled to himself.

"What's starting?" Trent asked Dr O in curiosity.

"I think i should tell you privately" Dr O informed Trent.

"What happened to no secrets between the team" Conner said angrily "It was your rule, if you're going to break it then I can to." Kira looked at Connor with slight annoyance and slapped him across the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Kira looked at him and just pulled him out the door mumbling

"Just come on"

"So, what's starting Dr O?" Trent asked with slight worry and annoyance, _'I could be dieing and he's not telling me... Well get ill, not die... But still'_

"Well, at a certain point, the morphing grid changes the person morphing" Dr O explained "It only happens to white rangers"

"What do you mean changed?… Dr O... Am i going to grow a tail and horns." Trent asked worried, feeling his head for horns. Dr O laughed slightly.

"No, but your feeling will slowly change" Dr O, scratched the back of his head and looked at Trent who was looking at Dr O in confusion "It'll turn you gay"

"What no your lying please tell me your lying" Trent mumbled in shock.

"It gets worse" Dr O commented, Trent looked at him and thought, '_How can tings get any worse' _"You'll start having feelings for a team member!"

"What team member?" Trent asked in a shaky voice.

"It's Connor, Trent. You'll start having feelings for Connor." Trent took step back and looked at him with pure shock. 'Oh no' Trent thought in panic _'I am going to like Connor...'_

"B-Bu-... B-b-but..." Trent started "He's my leader... I train with him... I study with... Hang out with..."

"I know Trent, It's hard but you'll get through it, i promise."

-.-.-.-

For the next few minutes they sat in silence, but it wasn't long before Tommy broke the silence.

"Are you okay, about this Trent?"

"I don't know Dr O, what am i suppose to do?" Trent asked, looking at the ground.

"I went though the- I know it's har-" Dr O trailed of trying to figure out what to say but his mind just went blank. Trent looked looked at his feet and for a second, then slowly looked up at Tommy.

"Wait... You went through this as well... You and Jason?" Trent looked slightly shocked at the realization. "I guess you can defiantly help me through this then!"

"Yeah, i will... I'm kind of over it now anyway" Dr O smiled.

"Kind of?" Trent pouted "You mean i'm going to like Connor for the rest of my life?" As soon as the sentence left his mouth, a quite knock echoed through out the cave and Ethan poked his head around the corner.

"Can we come in now? It's freezing out here!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry Ethan, you can all come back in now" Dr O said walking back to the computer.

"Sweet" Ethan smiled, and turned towards the exit "Guys you can come back in now." Trent shuffled awkwardly watching Connor walk back into the cave. He looked much calmer now, he must of cooled of. _'Well it was freezing outside, as Ethan says, he must have cooled of' _Trent thought and sat on a chair next to Dr O.

Connor smiled in Trent's direction and slowly walked over "How's your head?" He asked, placing his hand acroos Trent's forehead but Trent didn't feel any different. No heart skipping a beat, no fluttering in the stomach... Just nothing. _'Maybe it takes longer than 2 seconds for the change to happen' _Trent thought, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Trent replied, trialing of as he looked at Dr O, look for trouble on the computer.

"Dr O, can we go?" Kira asked

"Yeah, i don't wanna spend my Saturday watching Connor stare at Trent all day" Ethan called from the corner. "There's this awesome new video game i want to try out"

Before Connor could through an insult backat Ethan, Tommy stepped in "Sure go a head, you can go as well Kira, don't want to keep you all" Tommy paused for a moment "In fact, lets all go out, it's getting cold in here. I might have to get some one around to do the heating"

"Dr O, in case you havn't noticed were in a cave. I think people would find you strange if you called to put heating in a cave." Trent snickered.

"I guess your right... Lets go" Dr O, held out his hand to help Trent up, Trent grabbed it and lost his balance, and fell forward, his head spinning.

"Trent you ok?" Dr O asked, Trent's eyesight came back to normal, and realization dawned up on him... He was leaning against Dr O's chest. "You sure you want to go to Hayley's. I could explain everything to Anton Mercer if you like."

"No... No, I'll be fine" Trent leaned in the smallest amount '_I don't want to move, i wish we could stay like this' _Trent thought to himself _'I thought i would like Dr O but it seems to me that i like him... But unfortunately he's like 10 years older then me and he still likes Jason'_


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Revealed.

Trent and Dr O finally made it to 'Hayley's Cyber Space'

"Hey Hayley" Trent called out "Need any help... Sorry I'm late, i was with Dr O and the others"

"It's okay Trent, don't worry it's not like were busy today anyway" Hayley Smiled.

"Yeah, there all at this huge Football match today" Trent explained

"Oh yeah" Hayley turned the TV on and the news came up. Showing one of Mesagog's monster's.

"Let's go" Trent said, turning around to face Dr O.

"No, i don't want you getting hurt, just stay here, until your better" Dr O replied, starting to walk of, Trent grabbed Dr O's arm.

"Dr O, you don't have much of a choice. Connor took his morpher of for the football thing." Trent insisted "We'll call Kira and Ethan on the way, now lets go" Trent grabbed Dr O's hand and started pulling him towards where Mesagog's monster was attacking

"Fine, but i don't want you getting hurt. I'll be watching you alright" Dr O said as he ran to keep up.

"Alright Tommy" Trent mocked

-.-.-.-

When they got there the monster was horrible, it had a gun with two firing systems, one can break over bone in the part of the body it hits. The next is a grenade thrower. It throws three grenades per go.

"Alright guys, this is it" Dr O shouted to the other rangers. "I tried getting a hold of Connor but he has taken the morpher off. So were a ranger down."

"Dr O, what happens if we can't defeat him?" Kira yelled as she was thrown back, by the Monster.

"We will, don't worry!" Dr O responded sounding confident.

"Dr O, look out" Ethan shouted, Trent turned his head, just as Mesagog's monster shot a beam from his gun. Trent ran as fast as he could and dived in front of Dr O. The beam smashing into Trent's hand, he cried out in pain as he landed onto the cold hard ground.

"Trent!" Dr O called out, crouching beside Trent and helping him up.

"Dr O, lets go"

"You can't Trent, your hurt"

"So, is Kira and Ethan, if we stop fighting we're not going to be the only ones who's hurt."

"I know but i-"

"Dr O" Kira cried out, as she and Ethan ran over to them both unmorphered and hurt. "What do we do?"

"Can't we like combine the Zords and like squash him?" Ethan asked.

"That would work... But what happens when he grows." Dr O pointed out.

"You rangers are no match for me, so i'll just take what i came for" Mesagog's monster laughed, while shooting grenades towards the rangers. Trent and Dr O, unmorphered as they hit the ground, while Kira and Ethan fell unconscious.

"HAHAHA" The monster laughed, and walked towards Trent.

"Trent!" Dr O called out "Leave him alone"

"Haha, you stupid rangers." The monster laughed, as he grabbed Trent's hand,

"AHHH!" Trent screamed in agony, as he slowly lost conscious.

"TRENT!" Someone called out, Trent tried working it out but he felt light headed, and the last thing he remembered was the monster saying

"Enjoy your self while you can rangers. When i get back i will have an evil white ranger on my team." The monster laughed happily and Trent thought _'There is no way i'm getting turned evil again'_

**AN: Hi this is just a filler chapter. The next few chapters will have more action in. Please review my lovely Manicers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth Revealed.

When Trent woke up he looked above him. '_Where am i... Wait... Who am i?' _Trent looked around the room i was in. Standing there was Mesagog's monster.

"My name is Spotala" Spotala paused "Your name is Trent, you are the White Dino ranger. I took you here after a fight you was in with the rangers. You were losing."

"A fight? Why?" Trent asked in confusion.

"They killed your real parents. You found out that they killed them and wanted revenge." Spotala lied.

"My parents?" Trent paused and looked down "Why?"

"Listen here Trent, all you need to know is that they killed your parents, so you need to take revenge on them." Trent looked at Spotala for a second and felt the anger bubbling inside of him.

"I'll kill them!" Trent shouted and stood up. He looked down at his hand and looked up at Spotala.

"The rangers broke your hand in that fight, but it's bandaged up, so go!" Spotala demanded.

"Yes master" Trent smiled "I will destroy every last one of them"

Trent morphered and tele-ported out of the chamber and stood onto of a rock, looking down at the beach he smirked.

"So, come on down here you power punks" Trent yelled. "We have unfinished business" seconds after he yelled the blue, black and yellow ranger showed up on the beach.

"Well, well, well. Only the three of you. Where's the heroic leader?" Trent snarled as he lifted his hand close to his chest and jumped just before the three of them.

"What's going on? Where did mesagog's monster take you?" KIra asked. Trent looked at her and lifted his laser and shot them at Kira, sending her flying back and land on her back. "Trent?" Kira questioned as Ethan helped her up.

"His name is Spotala!" Trent boomed "You call him Master."

"Trent, You are good?" Dr O tried to tell him. Trent looked at him angrily.

"If were on first name basis... Tommy. Spotala is my master and you are going to die" Trent growled kicked Tommy in the stomach making him hold his stomach him pain.

"Why?" Ethan asked

"You killed my parents!" Trent sent laser arrows towards the three of them. Sending them all to the ground.

"Trent listen, we didn't kill your parents, they died in a cave in." Tommy died to tell him.

"Stop talking and fight me like a man Tommy!" Trent smiled and walked towards him. Trent bent down and picked Tommy up and threw him towards the river bed.

"Trent listen!" Tommy tried to say

"NO!" Trent cried out and threw Tommy across the river bed.

"Dr O!" Kira cried out.

"I'm fine" Tommy called back, when Spotala appeared behind Kira and Ethan.

"KIRA, ETHAN BEHIND YOU!" Tommy called, just as Trent threw him against the cliff. Tommy groaned in pain, as he fell crashed against the ground.

"Fight me!" Trent screamed

"No!" Tommy yelled back, and unmorphed walking up to Trent.

"Fight me" Trent said weakly

"Nope." Tommy responded, and grabbed Trent's hand and held it to Trent's heart. "Remember who you are Trent. Remember what happened"

"I do, know what happened." Trent insisted.

"No, you don't, you remember what that monster told you" Tommy told him.

"Please don't" Trent said, as he fell onto his knees unmorphing.

"Trent" Tommy pulled Trent up and hugged him.

"I know, you miss them but your friends are here for you!" Tommy insisted and moved a piece of Trent's hair out of the way. Trent looked up and smiled.

"Come on, lets go help the others" Tommy said, pulling him towards the others.

-.-.-.-

Trent and Tommy morphed and ran towards the other rangers, both Kira and Ethan were on the fall in pain.

"No, leave them alone" Trent yelled towards Spotala.

"Don't worry, i won't kill them you will" Spotala laughed and pulled out a small device, that made Trent hold head in pain.

"Ahh" Trent yelled, bending down on one knee for a few seconds. He stood up and looked at Tommy.

"You okay?" Tommy asked. Trent just growled and threw Tommy Oliver towards the other rangers. As soon as he landed he unmorphed and looked at Kira and Ethan. Trent laughed and imagined them bleeding them out in pain.

"Guys!" Connor yelled. "Are you okay?"

"How nice of you to join us" Trent laughed and turned around to face Connor "Your friends are a little hurt, you want to know why?"

"What?" Connor asked in confusion

"Because there leader, there red ranger wasn't here." Trent smirked "I was about to finish them of, when you showed up!"

"I won't let that happen, you traitor!" Connor yelled. Trent looked at Connor, so much anger running through his veins.

"You may be the red ranger but you don't deserve it. You call me a traitor, but your the real traitor. You show up half way through a battle and expect us to be okay with it. Isn't protecting the city is more important then football, so stop being such a coward and grow up." Trent yelled in anger.

"Kill him" Spotala yelled. Trent smirked and walked towards the red ranger.

That's when Tommy noticed a small device on the back of Trent's neck. He got up and ran as fast as he could, jumped into the air and kicked it of.

"God!" Trent screamed in agony.

"You rangers are useless" Spotala signed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tommy sat down beside Trent and watched him power down in misery.

"It's okay Trent" He smiled

"No, it's not... Once was an accident but three times, that makes me evil" Trent snapped "I think it will be best if i left you with my morpher and leave" Tommy stepped forward and brought Trent into a hug. Rubbing his hand up and down Trent's back he whispered

"No, we need you on are side Trent. The monsters are stronger now and we need you ok. It's not your fault" Kira and Ethan came over and smiled

"Trent, we now it's not your fault" Kira insisted

"Yeah, It's not your fault dude." Ethan said, clapping Trent on the shoulder.

"If it wasn't for you i would be dead right now" Tommy said with a smile on his face and made Trent smile back. "Now, lets go back to the lab, we still have Spotala" Tommy let me go and signed sadly.

"Come on Trent" Kira laughed, sneaking a look at Connor before dragging them both towards Tommy. Connor stood there watching them leave in surprise and boiling anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Revealed

When the rangers got back to the lab, Trent went to the medical table and lay down on the table. Pulling his hand close to his chest he cradled it and tried to keep his eye's open.

"Trent?" Kira questioned "Dr O, some things wrong with Trent."

"Trent, Trent ba- Trent" Tommy said, looking at him "Come on stay with me"

"Tommy" Trent mumbled and his eyes, slowly slid shut.

**_Trent opened his eyes and slowly got up, he looked around and saw nothing but rubble and dead people. Suddenly Hearing a huge roar. Trent turned around and saw... Dinosaurs. He looked down at the ground and realization dawned on him, mesagog must of won._**

**"****_No" Trent muttered it can't be true. He fell to his knees and he placed his head against the ground, banging his fists against the floor. "What the?" Trent questioned and looked at his hand. "The pain?" Trent questioned "Is gone" _**

**_Trent jumped to his feet and looked around walking through the mess, he noticed everything was different. Trent's eyes scammed his surrounding a bit more and his breathing hitched. Tommy._**

**_Trent ran over to Tommy's body and placed his head in his lap. _**

**"****_Tommy wake up" Trent cried "Please wake up!" Trent looked down at his face. Closed eyes, blood coming out of the side of his mouth. But most importantly not moving, not breathing._**

**"****_Please, you can't leave me Tommy. I understand now. I'm not in love with Connor. I'm in love with you" Trent cried cradling the body in his arms, he let the tears flow down his face "Please wake up."_**

**"****_He won't wake up" He heard someonesay with laughter and joy in their voice. Trent looked up and saw Spotala standing their. _**

**"****_My secret weapon" Spotala smiled. "Time travel"_**

**"****_That's impossible"_**

**"****_Wasn't the defeat of Tommy Oliver suppose to be impossible." Spotala laughed "Now look at him"_**

**"****_Please bring him back" Trent cried out_**

**"****_I bring death not life, and i don't answer to you" Spotala laughed evilly and disappeared in a puff of smoke._**

**"****_No!" Trent screamed and felt his world around him collapse "Tommy... Wake up" Trent tried again "I need you" The tears fell down his cheeks and landed on the body beneath him "I love you"_**

"What happening Dr O?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, he's not responding" Tommy panicked.

"We need Hayley!" Kira said.

"Good idea Kira." Tommy smiled sadly. "Ethan you get Hayley. Connor and Kira, you guys run to the shops and buy as many medical suppuls as you can. Use my bank card"

"You got it Dr O!" Kira ran towards the exit grabbing Connor on her way out.

"I'll be as fast as i can" Ethan said, running outside.

"Trent, can you hear me?"

"No!" Tommy heard a him mutter.

"Trent!" Tommy said with hope. "Wake up!" After a few seconds with no response, Tommy turned to the computers, trying to research the problem. "Spotala" He suddenly came up with. "It has to be" Turning back towards Trent, looked down at the body, checking for any devices or digits connected to him. As he searced his thoughts slowly drifted of '_Why do i have to fall for the people i can't be with? I can't help but wonder if he would ever be with me... No that's stupid, he's going to be with Connor soon. The bond between a white and red ranger.'_

"No!" Tommy heard Trent scream, breaking him out of his thoughts, Tommy slowly shook the boy, trying to wake him up.

"Trent!" Tommy tried "wake up it's just a dream!"

"Tommy... Wake up!" Tommy looked at Trent in confusion.

"Trent, i am, i am awake... Trent!"

"I need you." Tommy stayed quiet for a moment longer "I love you!" Tommy's breathe caught in his thought and he looked at Trent in surprise.

"_Dr O, come in'_ Tommy looked down at his morpher

"_Kira, is everything ok?"_

"_No, i lost connor."_

"_Alright, i'll check the computers, to see if i can find him." _

"_Thanks Dr O, I'm on my way back anyway"_

"_Ok, be careful"_

"_I will be" _Tommy walked over towards the computers and started to search, but what he found was something even worse.

"I knew he wouldn't love me"

**AN: I completely forgot what happened in this story, so as i was reading it, i was like WHAT! I hope you enjoy the story, please review, my beautiful Manicer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Truth Revealed

"I knew he wouldn't love me" Connor said sadly, Tommy turned around

"Conno-" Tommy tried to say realizing he had heard everything Trent had said.

"It's because of you" Connor said angrily and ran out. Tommy went to go after him, but realized that Trent was still in what every nightmare or thing he's in.

"Hey, Dr O, i got the supplies" Kira smiled sadly.

"Good, listen i need to find Connor, he just took of" Tommy said "Could you watch Trent?"

"Nah, I'll go and find him. Trent's best with you anyway" Kira commented, handing the supplies to Tommy.

"Thanks Kira" Tommy smiled

"Your welcome" Kira turned around and slowly walked towards the door '_Where do i even start?' _Kira asked herself.

"Try the pub!" Tommy suddenly said "He angry and there's and under age pub on Leek Street."

"Thanks Dr O"

"Your welcome." Tommy replied while looking at Trent, expecting Trent to just wake up.

-.-.-.-

Connor carried on running as fast as he could, he felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. He loved Trent more than anything. He should of made his move. Connor punched a near by wall. Anger eating away in side of him. Connor looked up at the sky '_Tommy... Oliver, i will have my revenge' _Connor shouted in his head, with an evil smirk spreading across his face.

"If i can't have Trent... No one will." He said and changed his direction to a local pub for under age drinkers.

**_Trent let go of Tommy's body and pulled his knees to his chest. He sobbed into his knees, rocking back and forth. All he wanted was to get out of here. All he wanted was a normal life with his parents and a normal family. Where he would run away from the thought of a 'Monster'. He couldn't have that. He knew that what he has seen will never be forgotten. He will always have the memories of his parents dieing, the memories of being evil and fighting evil. All the people he hurt... Even killed._**

**_The guilt ate at him, day and night, He would have nightmares and thought that what he had done was unacceptable. That was until Tommy had talked to him. He told Trent _****_'It wasn't you, you may have the memories and his thought's but it was the evil white ranger that did all those things. No matter what, it wasn't his fault' _****__****That doesnt stop the feelings, sometimes he jump over loads and breaks down. **

**__****He wonders whether Tommy ever felt like that, or whether he has just got used to the pain of losing friends and people that are close. Has he got used to the pain that it doesn't effect him? Trent didn't want to be one of those people who doesn't feel pain. Who doesn't know right from wrong.**

**__****Trent started to panic. What if that was the reason it was so easy to turn him from good to evil? Is he that weak? **

**__****Trent got to his feet and started to look around. Trent took one last look at Tommy as he walked of. ****_There's got to be a way out of here, _****__****Trent thought.**

**__****Trent was so confused on what he has to do, he decided to look around for a while longer. That was until he heard voices. His heart picked up speed and he ran towards a building and hid there, trying to listen to what the people were saying.**

**"****__****What do you mean Trent is here?" Some one snapped. ****_Connor? _****__****Trent questioned in his head.**

**"****__****He is... Some how he has come here" Mesagog hissed. ****_Connor and Mesagog are working together. _****__****Trent felt anger bubbling inside of him. **

**"****_I killed Trent, he can't be here" Connor snapped, than an evil smirk crossed his face "Unless he time travelled"_**

**"****_Time travelled?" Mesagog questioned_**

**"****_Yes... Spotala must of sent him to the future" Connor pointed out and than they left through an invisa-portal _****_Connor killed me? Why? How do i get back to my time? Why did Spotala send me here? _****__****Trent said in his head. As he turned around and started to walk down the street, he saw that nobody was around. That was until he heard a small cry.**

**"****__****Who's there?" Trent whispered **

**"****__****W-who a-are you?" A young girl asked, Trent turned around and saw the little girl standing there holding a ripped up doll.**

**"****_My name is Trent, who are you?"_**

**"****_Emily McKnight" The young girl smiled sadly "I'm 5"_**

**"****_McKnight?" Trent questioned._**

**_"Y-yeah _****_n_****_o one w-will l-let m-me stay with t-them" Emily cried. Trent kneed down in front of her. _**

**_"Why Honey?" Trent asked _**

**_"B-because my D-daddy i-s t-the one w-who d-did this" Emily pointed around her. _**

**_"I'm sorry_****_,_****_ where's your m_****_u_****_mmy?" Trent asked _**

**_"My d-daddy killed her" Emily said with tears running down her face, she looked at Trent with glassy eyes "Her n-name w-was K-Kira Ford"_**

**_Trent looked at her with pure shock._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth Revealed**

**_"Kira?" Trent gasped "Oh my god"_**

**_"Rwn" Emily said_****_ suddenly,_****_ Trent looked behind him and saw _****_C_****_onnor walking towards them_****_ with an evil smirk on his face._**

-.-.-.-

Connor walked out of the pub and couldn't even walk straight. _I had a hell of a time, thinking of the best way to get revenge on the rangers. I finally came up with the best idea. HAHA, Help Mesagog bring back the dinosaurs, make Kira pregnant so she can't fight and kill Trent so Tommy will suffer. Oh this is going to be fun. _Connor thought.

Kira looked down the street and finally found Connor. Watching him stumble down the street, she signed.

"Connor!" She yelled, Connor looked up and smirked _Step one- Sleep with Kira is in action. _Connor walked over towards Kira. Kira stepped forwards wrapping her arm around his waist, keeping him steady. "Come on!" Kira insisted and started walking forwards, but Connor suddenly stopped, forcing Kira to stop as well. She looked at Connor in confusion. "Connor?" Kira questioned, but Connor just wrapped his arms around Kira's waist and leaned down, softly kissing her lips. Kira responded straight away. Causing Connor to smirk into the kiss,and press a button on his morpher, while teleporting them to Connor's bedroom.

-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Tommy was still working on a way to get Trent to wake up.

"Ah ha" he shouted in excitement.

"Some ones happy" Hayley Commented and Tommy turned around to face her

"I figured it out... I know where Trent is"

"He's there" Hayley said in confusion, while pointing to Trent.

"That's Trent's body, his spirit has some how been transported into the future. He is trapped there until we can figure out a way to get him back."

"Do you know who sent him there?" Hayley asked

"Yes, Spotala tried to send Trent into a parallel universe's future. But an energy surge happened at that moment and sent his spirit to his future instead." Tommy explained

"Clever" Hayley said, and walked up to Tommy "I think i know how to get Trent back"

"How?" Tommy asked looking at her in hope and confusion

"You and the other rangers need to kill Spotala, BUT as soon as you kill him the masic he used should reverse, which should effect Trent, but because there was an energy wave at the same time. We need to build a device that releases an energy wave. So when Spotala dies, you switch on the device, the magic is reversed and Trent is returned."

"I think i get what your saying" Tommy smiled "And i think it just might work"

"Lets get to work, you get the equipment and i will build it" Hayley smiled back.

**_"Connor, how could you?" Trent asked _**

**_"I did it in revenge and i figured. What the hell is the point in saving the world every day, risking my life when i can simply rule it instead." Connor laughed, and started walking faster towards Trent. _**

**_Trent noticed the sudden speed change, So he picked Emily up and ran. "W-will d-daddy hurt m-me?" emily asked _**

**_"I wont let him" Trent said and carried on running. He had no idea where he was going, he just needed to get out of here._****_ He ran down a street and turned left, just to run right into Connor._**

**_"There_****_'_****_s Portals all around the world, i have you_****_ cornered_****_" Connor smirked, Trent turned around and ran towards a car. He broke the window with his spare hand and opened the door. He saw Connor walking toward him and panic_****_ked._**

**_"Ok climb into the passenger side and put your seat belt on" Trent said, Emily nodded and climbed over. Trent saw the keys in the engine and smiled, he _****_c_****_limbed into the car and started turned the key... Nothing. _**

**_"Come on" Trent shouted as he tried to get the car to work. Conner was meters away..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth Revealed**

**_Conner was meters away... and Trent managed to get the car to work. He put his foot on the Peddle and drove of he managed to get on the road _****_and_********_h_****_e drove down the _****_it_****_ and put the head lights on and signed. _**

**_"Thank Y-you" Emily smiled _**

**_"Its ok, lets just get out of here" Trent carried on driving _****_and _****_looked out in front o_****_f_****_ him. _****_Damn_****_. The road was full of empty cars. He tried driving around but couldn_****_'_****_t... All of a sudden Connor appeared_********_in front of the car and had an ang_****_ry_****_ look on his face. He morphed into the red ranger and ripped of the door to the passenger side._**

**_"Emily!" Trent screamed and tried to u_****_n_****_plug the seat belt. Connor pulled out his Laser and shot Emily in the head. "EMILY!" Trent cried as Emily_****_'_****_s Body went limp. _**

**_"If you didn_****_'_****_t reject me, none of this would have happened"_**

**_"W-what are you going on about?" _****_T_****_rent screamed as he got out of the car _**

**_"I loved you! But you loved Tommy Oliver. I wanted you but you rejected me. Tommy Oliver he's 9 years older than you. What_****_'_****_s so special about him?" _**

**_"He's good, loving and caring. Things you'll never be" Trent shouted. _**

**_"I am better than him" Connor screamed in anger. He back handed Trent which sent him flying into a wall. "If i was not as good, why is Tommy Oliver dead? why am i still alive?"_**

**_"He may be dead but he still lives in my heart" Trent screamed back_**

**_"Why don_****_'_****_t you love me?" Connor cried and pinned Trent to the wall, he kneed him in the stomach and thr_****_e_****_w him into the car. Trent groaned in pain, _****_b_****_ut never _****_answered_****_ the question. Trent looked up towards Connor who was holding his laser at Trent_****_'_****_s head._**

**_"Tell me you love me OR i will kill me"_**

**_"Kill me than, i will never love you" Trent screamed and kicked Connor in the balls and got into the car he started it up and spun it around so the front was facing Connor, Connor looked up and Trent rammed his foot down and hit Connor. Connor flew back but _****_pulled him self up_****_ and walked towards the car. He grabbed Trent_****_'_****_s hair and pulled him out the car holding a knife to Trent_****_'_****_s throat._**

-.-.-.-

Connor lay next to Kira and smirked _Step one was a success _he thought. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at kira in disgust. When there morphers went of. Connor hit kira on the head with a cup, which knocked her out, Connor smirked and got dressed. After he had finished getting dressed he tele-ported to where Spotala was.

"We have business to discuss" Connor smirked

-.-.-.-

Tommy and Hayley had finally finished the machine.

"I'll contact the Others" Tommy said "Kira, Ethan, Connor"

_"You got Ethan"_ Ethan replied

"Ethan meet me at the beach" Tommy said than looked at Hayley "The others aren't replying"

"Go I'll try and get a hold of them" Hayley said handing the machine to Tommy.

"Thanks" Tommy said and morphed, he than teleported to the beach. He saw Ethan morphed and running towards him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked

"Trent's spirit is in the future and i cant get a hold of the others" Tommy informed.

"Oka-" Ethan cut him self of as he looked behind Tommy. "Um Dr.O, i found Connor" Tommy turned around and saw Connor and Stopala walking towards them.

"Great, just what we need" Tommy mumbled and held his morpher to his mouth "Um Hayley we have a problem"

_"I know, i sent back up... dont worry" _Hayley informed _"keep them busy until they get there"_

"They?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"I don't know either Ethan, let's just trust her and do as she says." Tommy replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Truth Revealed

"_The soul rangers_" Hayley smiled

"Who are they?" Tommy asked

"_There from the future, i some how managed to connect to them and they offered to help._" Hayley replied

"That's great Hayley, we'll keep them busy until they get here" Tommy lowered his hand "You ready Ethan?"

"Yep!" Ethan smiled sadly and looked at Connor "I'll take Connor, you take Spotala"

"Got it" Tommy replied and they ran there separate ways.

**_Connor pushed harder on the blade and saw a blood pour down his neck slightly. Connor loved the sight and smiled he wanted more. He got the Blade and ran it down Trents Chest. Trent screamed in pain. _**

**_"Tommy..." Trent cried and looked at red ranger. How could a ranger be this evil?_**

6 rangers ran down the beach and saw the struggling Tommy Oliver and Ethan James.

"Silver, Black and Blue you help Ethan" The red ranger instructed "Me, Yellow and Pink will help Tommy"

"Got it" they said in illusion. The 6 rangers ran over to help.

-.-.-.-

With in minutes Spotala was about to be destroyed. Tommy ran over to the machine and nodded his head to the red ranger, he smiled and did a front flip and hit Spotala with his Sword.. Spotala went up in flames and died.

Tommy powered down and saw the red, Yellow and Pink do the same, he looked at them in shock and saw, Ethan walk over to Tommy.

"Connors unconscious" he mumbled and powered down, followed by the silver, Black and blue ranger.

"What's you names?" Tommy asked, The red ranger stepped forward.

"My name is Clane Shiba, red Soul ranger."

"My name is Jasico- Lee Presention, Black soul ranger"

"My name is Tem-Rose Camer, Pink soul Ranger"

"My name is Zhane Shiba ,Silver Soul Ranger"

"My name is Emily Ford ,Yellow Soul Ranger"

"My name is Leri Rotcod , Blue soul Ranger"

"Its nice to meet you" Tommy smiled

**_Connor brought the knife back up to Trents neck and smiled "I'll meet you in hell" Connor mumbled _****_as _****_he slit Trent_****_'_****_s neck and Trent fell to the floor. He raised his hand to his neck._**

**_"Goodbye" he mumbled but before his eyes closed completely his body disappeared in bright white lights _**and reappeared in his body. Trent's eyes snapped opened and he raised his hand to his neck... He let out a sign on relief when he felt nothing there. He also winced in pain because his hand was in a lot of pain.

"Good to have you back" Hayley commented "There at the beach" Trent smiled

"Thanks" he said before he tele-ported out and he smiled when he saw Tommy and Ethan but raised an eyebrow at the other 6.

"Did i miss anything?" Trent laughed and Tommy turned around.

"Trent" Tommy shouted, and walked towards Trent. He pulled him into a hug "I missed you"

"I missed you to" Trent said, pulling Tommy closer "It was horrible"

"I know, your back now" Tommy said rubbing circles into Trent's back. Trent pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"We have a lot to talk about" Tommy said before pulling him towards the others.

"So, you leaving now?" Tommy asked

"We have to get back to our time" Clane explained "We did what we need to do."

"And what was that?" Trent asked

"Save Emily!" Clane replied looking at Trent.

"As in Emily Ford?" Trent asked

"Yeah" Clane answered "You know her?"

"From the unchanged future" Trent smiled sadly, and looked at Emily "Did you have a good life?"

"An excellent life, Sir" Emily smiled

"That's great" Trent smiled happily.

"We must leave now, before the teleport fully closes."

"It was nice meet you" Tommy smiled

"And you" Clane replied before walking of.

-.-.-.-

Tommy, Ethan and Trent walked into the lair in silence. They tied Connor down on the medical bed and Tommy signed in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked from the sofa.

"Nothing, i just can't believe Connor betrayed us" Tommy signed and looked at Trent with a smile. "Your back though, which is good"

"Yeah, I nearly died" Trent signed.

"What happened? How was it? Was it peaceful?" Ethan asked in curiosity.

"It wasn't peaceful at all, it was horrible, everything was destroyed and dead." Trent signed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Connor teamed up with Mesagog and took over the world."

"That's terrible!" Tommy stated and sat down next to Trent

"Where's Kira?" Trent asked

"She didnt answer" Tommy looked down sadly

"She's alive" Trent said

"How- Never mind" Ethan Muttered, than looked at Tommy "So Dr.O what do we do about Connor?"

"Hey guys" Kira shouted running in "So sorry, i got knocked out by Connor" Kira cried out, than fell to her knees. Trent got up and ran to Kira's side

"Kira, are you ok?" Trent asked helping Kira up

"NO! I slept with Connor" Kira cried out in anger. _Emily _Trent thought.

"How about we strip Connor of his Dino gem, than send him home." Ethan said to Tommy

"We could, i'll get started" Tommy said walking over to Connor and started to work.

"Hey Kira, everything will be ok" Trent whispered "I promise"

"Thank you" Kira replied and stood next to Ethan.

"Hey how about we catch a movie" Ethan smiled

"Yeah" Kira said "That would be fun, what about you Trent?"

"Nah, I'll stay here" Trent smiled at them "Have fun!"

"Thanks, bye" Kira and Ethan waved goodbye and walked out. Trent turned around and saw Tommy almost done.

"That was fast"

"Yeah" Tommy replied and did the final touches. Connors eyes slowly opened and his gaze went around the room and stopped on Trent.

"Let. Me. GO!" Connor shouted in anger. Trent stood next to Tommy and smirked down at Connor.

"We'll see you at school Connor" Tommy muttered before letting Connor go.

"Stupid" Connor smirked and tried to morph but found his dino gem gone "What!"

"You arn't the red ranger any more" Tommy told Connor "Now go"

"DAMN YOU" Connor screamed before walking out. Tommy looked at Trent and smiled. Trent smiled back and took Tommy's hand in his own.

"Trent... Will you be my boyfriend" Tommy asked

"Yeah" Trent replied pulling Tommy into a hug. "I'm glad I'm back"

"Same" Tommy smiled once again and looked of into the distance.

**An: That's the ending, the story may have a sequel and some of you may already know this but i am starting a book called the Soul Rangers. The soul rangers in this book are the soul rangers. SPOILER! **

**If you have read Alien, then you may also notice Clane and Zhane. Thanks for reading Manicer's.**


End file.
